Mi Familia Perfectamente Imperfecta 2 El Regreso Del Rey Vegeta
by jorgecr72
Summary: Secuela de " Mi Familia Perfectamente Imperfecta " de TheCrazyPixieGirl , han pasado un año desde la visita del Rey Vegeta y Bra lo extraña, pero Eita le tiene una sorpresa para la pequeña ¿que sera? Lea y opinen


Mi Familia Perfectamente Imperfecta 2

El Regreso del Rey Vegeta

_FLASH BACK_

-¿Y el abuelito?- preguntó Bra entrando a la habitación y sentándose al lado de su padre, por lo visto ella había olvidado que su propio deseo solo duraría un día.

-Se fue, hija- respondió Bulma sentándose también al lado de ella, abrazándola.

-Me habría gustado que se hubiese quedado más tiempo- Trunks se sentó al lado de su padre, intentando ocultar completamente la tristeza en su voz.

-¡Abuelitooo!, no, todavía no se puede haber ido ¡seguro que se escondió! ¡Abuelito, sal!- lo llamaba frenéticamente Bra mientras intentaba escapar del abrazo de su madre para buscarlo.

-Bra, shhh- Bulma la abrazó todavía más estrictamente contra su pecho, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su marido. –Yo también lo extraño- admitió ella de repente, al borde de las lágrimas, pero las contuvo completamente, ya tenía suficiente con su hija llorando.

-Abuelitooo, nooooo- Bra se aferró todavía más a su madre, y enterró su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, sollozando. Vegeta paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bulma, acariciando la cabeza de Bra en el proceso, y pasó el otro brazo alrededor de Trunks.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Había pasado un año desde ese día y todavía la pequeña Bra extrañaba a su Abuelo Vegeta, estaba a punto de llorar cuando tocaron a la puerta

"Bra, el almuerzo está listo" se oyó al otro lado.

"Ya voy" – dijo la pequeña peli azul.

La puerta se abrió y una persona entro, era Eita.

Eita: que pasa Prima, porque esa carita larga.

Bra: es que extraño mucho al abuelo Vegeta, Eita, yo lo extraño mucho.

Eita no soporto ver la cara de tristeza de su prima, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

Eita: Lo tengo Bra, veámonos esta noche el ático

Bra: porque Eita... que tienes planeado.

Eita: no hagas preguntas, confía en mí.

Bra: está bien.

Ambos fueron a cenar y a seguir con sus respectivas actividades

_ESA NOCHE_

Mientras todos dormían, Eita y Bra fueron al ático, al cerrar la puerta. Eita abrió el **"Libro de la Sombras".**

Eita: cierra la puerta, Bra.

Bra: oye primo estas seguro de lo que haces

Eita: ya veras, solo dame tiempo.

El Joven La Sallé seguía buscaba un hechizo entre las páginas del libro

Eita: Haber, haber, por aquí tiene que estar, AJA, aquí esta.

Bra: Eita ¿que vas a hacer?

Eita: ya veras

Bra estaba asombrada, según su primo ella volvería a ver a su abuelo Vegeta, se sorprendió al ver a su primo recitando el hechizo y al mismo tiempo ver el emblema de la familia La Sallé.

Eita: Por el poder de la magia, Yo Eita La Sallé pido, que el Rey Vegeta vuelva al vida, por el poder de tres, Caducas Examinas vitas aetas anima

De pronto un emblema apareció frente a Eita, y de pronto apareció una silueta, de pronto esa silueta cobro forma, Bra ya no tenía dudas, ese hombre era su abuelito Vegeta.

Rey Vegeta: que… como… cuando…estoy vivo.

Bra: ¡ABUELITO!

La niña se lanzo a los brazos de su abuelo,

Rey Vegeta: que… Bra. Como estoy de vuelta.

Bra: Abuelito, fue Eita, Fue mi primo.

Rey Vegeta: ... Eita...

El saiyajin se dio cuenta que un joven de cabello blanco lo observaba.

Rey Vegeta: supongo que eres Eita, no es así

Eita: así es señor, mi nombre es Eita La Sallé, me alegro conocerlo.

Rey Vegeta: eh… gracias... creo.

Eita: bueno… vamos a descansar... mañana sorprenderemos a todos, Bra vamos a dormir.

Bra: si vamos Abuelito

Los tres habían salido del ático si percatarse que alguien estaba observando todo

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE_

Todos estaban desayunando, cuando Eita llego al comedor con una cara de felicidad.

Eita: Buenos días a Todos, les tengo una sorpresa.

Bulma y Trunks: ¿Cual es? (Vegeta no dijo nada, pues había visto todo)

Bra llego con una persona muy conocida.

Tanto Bulma como Trunks se sorprendieron, era el mismísimo Rey Vegeta.

Rey Vegeta: Hola a todos

Vegeta: hola...Padre.

Trunks: hola abuelo...regresaste

Bulma: hola Suegro, venga siéntese y desayune con nosotros.

Trunks: Bra... acaso volviste a usar las esferas del Dragón.

Eita: no primo, esta vez fui yo.

Bra: así es hermano... fue mi Primo

Trunks: en serio gracias primo, pero cuanto se quedara, la vez pasada el deseo solo duro 24 horas.

Eita: no te preocupes, a diferencia de la vez anterior, tu abuelo está vivo del todo.

Bulma: Gracias Eita.

Eita: eh... de nada Tía.

El monarca se sentó a desayunar con su familia, estaba feliz de haber regresado, al igual que Trunks y Bra.

Eita estaba feliz por traer de vuelta al abuelo de sus primos. Vegeta, aunque no lo demostraba, estaba muy feliz, por el regreso de su padre.

Y así para Bulma gracias a Eita, su familia imperfectamente perfecta esta completa.

FIN


End file.
